nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Pianissima
Melody Pianissima, the Beautiful Pianist is the seventh ghost Luigi meets and is one of the many portrait ghosts who was freed by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion. Melody is an expert pianist and also shown to be very beautiful and vain. She has gotten better at playing the piano since she died. According to her Game Boy Horror biography, she also loves video games, which may explain the reason she plays Mario themed songs in her quiz. Her portrait number in Professor E. Gadd's gallery is 5. ''Luigi's Mansion'' When Luigi opens the door on the first floor and enters the Conservatory in the second area of the mansion, he must walk around and make all the various instruments there play the Super Mario Bros. theme by tapping them. This lures Melody out and she appears, playing the grand piano at the far end of the room. After she plays along with the music for a while, she compliments Luigi for the 'stirring' performance of music he has produced, and she asks him if he would like to listen to her piano sonata. She then plays a classic song from a Mario game (which is either the athletic music from Super Mario Bros. 3 or the underwater music from Super Mario Bros.) for Luigi and then asks a question about it. If Luigi answers the question wrong, she slams her hands down on the piano and shouts that she has put her heart and soul into that piece and that Luigi has insulted her by answering wrong. She then disappears and Luigi must go out of the room and come back in again to repeat the process. If he answers right she laughs and asks him if he would care to do battle with her 'lovely' music sheets. She then attacks him by playing a complicated piece on her piano, causing her music sheets to fly at him. The music sheets deal five damage. Sucking up the sheets with the Poltergust 3000 causes Melody to stop playing the piano and expose her heart, making her vulnerable. Luigi can then stun her with his flashlight and attack her, sucking her up into the Poltergust. After Melody gets sucked in, a green chest appears next to the grand piano which contains a key to the Dining Room. Personality Melody has a bad temper which is fairly easily set off, as shown by her reaction to Luigi should he gets the question wrong about the song she played; she bangs on the piano and yells that she had played a "beautiful piece", and that he "insulted" it. Shivers is very deeply smitten with her, but she apparently dismisses his affections. Physical appearance Melody wears a long maroon colored dress with long sleeves. White frilly trim is on her sleeves and the bottom of her dress. She has a dark red belt with a white buckle at her waist and has a dark red bow near her neck. She also has a slight collar to the top of her dress. She has a heart shaped head and has long pale blond hair with two long bangs pushed behind her ears. Her hair curves at the bottom of her hairstyle. She has light sky-blue skin and large completely yellow eyes. She also has a small nose. Trivia *The Butler Shivers seems to have a crush on Melody, but it would appear she has rejected him. *Melody's first name is a musical term for the main line of music in a composition. Her last name comes from "pianissimo", a musical notation that means "to play very softly", with the typically feminine "a" ending in place of the o. *Melody's piano can be heard in the hallway if Luigi goes near the Conservatory, even without having the key. *A track, Totaka's Song, is found within the game's data and was originally going to be a third option for what song Melody was going to play. Despite this, Totaka's Song can still be heard by leaving the control scheme screen up in the Training Room of E. Gadd's lab and waiting for roughly a minute and a half. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Ghosts